Less than strangers
by Cam-tz
Summary: Song fic/one shot. Bella ha perdido a Edward su esposo y se encuentra sumida en una gran depresión. Sus amigos intentan ayudarla pero el único que puede lograrlo ya no se encuentra a su lado. ¿Podrá su amor evitar que se conviertan en extraños? BxE


**Disclaimer:** **Estos maravillosos personajes, gracias a los cuales he contruido esta historia lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Son la increíble creación de Stephenie Meyer. A veces mi torcida cabeza, juega con ellos. La canción de la cual me he inspirado tampoco es mía. Se llama "Less than strangers" de Tracy Chapman, yo sólo me adjudico la mediocre traducción al español para aquellos que no se manejan con el inglés.**

Hola! aunque no lo crean hoy es un día muy especial. Me desperté y encontré luego de un año la inspiración apra escribir mi primer fic sobre Twilight. Pasé toda la mañana escribiendo el song fic/one shot ya que las palabras no paraban de fluir por mis dedos. ¡Estoy tan feliz! no saben como adoro esta saga y a Edward. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla. Yo sé que es un poco triste, pero así es como me salió. Ya veremos como llega el resto. ¡Disfruten! Ah y si pueden escuchen la canción mientras lean, según yo le agrega un efecto. Les puse la letra para que puedan seguir.

**

* * *

**

**Less than strangers**

Se agitó entre las sábanas, moviendo los brazos como si quisiese espantar algún fantasma. Unas finas gotas de sudor cubrían su blanca frente provocando que algunos de sus cabellos castaños se pegaran a sus sienes. En sueños gemía y se aferraba desesperadamente a su segunda almohada tratando de proteger el pequeño tesoro que ahí yacía: su esencia. Fue en ese momento que gritó. "Edward, no me dejes. ¡Quédate a mi lado!" Instantáneamente, gruesas pero silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Como todos los días desde su miserable existencia, seguía condenada a la misma pesadilla. Y le dolía aún más el hecho de recordar que antes era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Súbitamente el molesto sonido de su celular la despertó. Lenta y dolorosamente se incorporó dentro de su cama. Su mirada se ensombreció al comprobar que él no estaba ahí para reconfortarla, para susurrarle palabras de amor, para acunarla en sus brazos, para cantarle aquella melodía al oído. Sin embargo, recordó que si él estuviese ahí, si en primer lugar él nunca la hubiese dejado, aquellos horribles sueños nunca habrían comenzado. El insistente tono de su teléfono la alejó de sus pensamientos, por simplemente dos segundos porque su recuerdo siempre la perseguiría. No estaba de humor pero sabía que debía contestar, sólo así la dejarían en paz durante las próximas horas de su agonía.

-Hola Ángela.-Pronunció lentamente fingiendo sonar menos desanimada.

-¡Bella! Pensé que no contestarías, espero no haberte despertado.-Replicó alegremente la voz en la otra línea.

-Para nada. Acabo de terminar mi ducha, por eso me he demorado en atender.-Mintió la joven.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, las diez de la mañana. Al parecer Alice le había contagiado su afán por madrugar o era ella la que por su afán de encerrarse los fines de semana en su pequeño apartamento todas las veces que podía, perdía la noción del tiempo. Se refregó los ojos, le dolían. Seguramente era la falta de sueño y su estúpida manía de no poder parar de llorar.

-Estupendo, al menos no lo has olvidado.-Añadió emocionada su amiga.

"Rayos", maldijo Bella. Claro que lo había olvidado pero no podía admitirlo, no quería dañar los sentimientos de la chica, mal que mal habían sido amigas desde la secundaria. Inconscientemente jugueteó con el anillo de de su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Su anillo de matrimonio, el único lazo material que la unía a Edward. Desde aquel fatídico día, se había jurado vivir una agonía, nunca volvería a sonreír. Pero el resto no parecía entenderlo. Todos a su alrededor, Alice, Ángela, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Ben, Jacob, Charlie, René incluso Mike, hacían lo imposible para que ella volviera a ser feliz. La verdad era que Isabella Marie Cullen estaba cansada de luchar...

-¡Bella!-Gimió Ángela - Lo has olvidado...

Cielos, ahora sí que estaba en problemas... "Estúpida, egoísta, tonta Bella. ¡Ellos sufren igual que tú! Ellos también echan de menos a Edward y les duele más verte en ese estado. Yo sé que ellos quieren ayudarme pero sólo hay una persona que puede hacerlo y él nunca volverá."

-Ángela, yo...-Trató de disculparse.

-No importa Bella, sé que aún es muy pronto pero entiéndenos.

-Lo hago y se los agradezco, de veras.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Bueno, recuerda que nos encontraremos en el café de Rose a las doce. No llegues tarde.-Dijo dulcemente la prometida de Ben.

-Lo prometo. Mándale saludos a Ben y gracias Ángela.-Contestó sinceramente.

-¡Bella!-Chilló Ángela impidiéndole cortar la comunicación.

¡Dios! Nota mental para Bella, alejaría por un tiempo a Alice de Ángela. Se le está contagiando de sobremanera el entusiasmo. Sin embargo Alice Cullen no puede alejar sus narices de una boda, menos evitar planearla. El inconsciente de Bella viajó hasta su boda con Edward. A pesar de todo el alboroto causado por Alice, su dama de honor, la única palabra capaz de describirla era perfecta. Bella experimentó un dolor agudo en el pecho a causa de los recuerdos. Y súbitamente todo encajó, era el mismo entusiasmo de Alice al hablar de Jasper, era la misma pasión con la que Rosalie se refería a Emmet, la misma devoción que Esme le profesaba a Carlisle...Así se sentía estar enamorada y correspondida. Quizás a ella le ocurrió lo mismo con Edward en su minuto, sin embargo su roto corazón le impedía conservar la sensación. Era como si nunca fuera a latir otra vez porque aquel hombre de maravillosos ojos verdes se lo había llevado.

-¿Sí Ang?-Tierra llamando a Bella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!

Antes de que la aludida tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Ángela colgó. ¡Eso era! Por eso no quería recordarlo...Su primer cumpleaños sin Edward y todo por su culpa. El dolor era insoportable y cayó rendida sobre su cama. Sola, con tres maravillosos años de matrimonio que añorar y veinte y un años. Golpeó con impotencia la almohada, sabía que aquel objeto no tenía la culpa. ¿Pero cómo desahogarse?

"_Siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amaré, incluso el día que mi corazón pare de latir."_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de su amado. ¡Mentira! Más lágrimas, esta vez sin control, con fuerza, desgarradoras...

Nuevamente el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Sería demasiado tarde para encontrarse con sus amigos en el café? De todas formas no deseaba ir, se sentía tan desgraciada.

El sonido del timbre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Quién podría ser? Quizás si lo ignoraba su visitante se iría de una buena vez por todas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aquel sonido irritante cesó. Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y estar en sus brazos una vez más, se irían juntos esta vez.

-¡Oh dios mío, Bella!-Gimió Alice desde la entrada de su habitación.- ¡Cómo puedes estar acostada sobre tu cama como si el mundo se te hubiera caído encima! ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? Deja entrar un poco de luz, es un día hermoso.

-Alice por favor.-Suplicó Bella.

-No, nada de eso jovencita. Ignoraré el estado en el que se encuentra tu apartamento pero debo imperativamente ocuparme de ti. ¡Qué diría Edward si te viera!

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. La hermana menor de Edward y su mejor amiga llevaba meses soportando su depresión pero era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma. Como si él no se hubiese ido lejos, como si le estuviese comprando flores en la esquina y fuese a volver en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Era dolor? ¿Esperanza? Alice no habría hablado de esa manera si no la hubiese, para ella y toda su familia era igual de duro perder a un hijo, un hermano.

-Alice no juegues.-Le advirtió Bella.

-Lo siento.-Dijo la pequeña diablilla acercándose a su lado para tomarle la mano.- No quise sonar tan dura. Es sólo que tu duelo ha durado demasiado.

Bella negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar porque se le quebraría la voz.

-Claro que sí, eres bonita, joven, entretenida...¡Por eso te adoro!-Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla-Ahora vamos, tengo sólo media hora para hacer contigo lo que me toma dos horas.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa torcida, algo era algo.

-¿Tiene que ser toda la parafernalia, el maquillaje, el peinado, el conjunto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Una vez que la media hora hubo finalizado, Bella logró respirar tranquila. Se podía decir que la hermana de Edward había respetado en parte sus deseos de no parecer tan llamativa, después de todo sólo habían pasado tres meses.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Chilló mientras le regalaba un cariñoso abrazo.

-Gracias Alice.

-Al principio pensábamos darte todos tus regalos en el café donde Rose y yo te hemos planeado una pequeña fiesta. Pero luego recordé que hay tanta gente que quiere verte y no queremos que nuestro afecto por ti pase a segundo plano. Así que aquí decidí venir hasta aquí.

-¿Regalos? ¿Fiesta?-Ahora sí que a Bella se le caía el mundo encima.

-Pues claro.-Prosiguió Alice con su monólogo.-Sabia decisión la mía ya que estabas a veinte mil años luz de estar lista. Afortunadamente, cuando se mudaron Edward me regaló una copia de la llave del apartamento en caso de emergencia. Esto es claramente una emergencia. ¡Yo sabía que no me abrirías, mira en el estado en el que te encontré!

Bella ya no la escuchaba, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente la pila de regalos que Alice le había dejado al lado de su cama. Todos estaban firmados por Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Aunque no le gustase tenía que agradecerles. Sin embargo, el único regalo que deseaba realmente recibir no estaba ahí.

Alice se percató que su mejor amiga miraba con tristeza todos los paquetes por lo que trató de reconfortarla.

-Lo sé...-Susurró.

-No es nada.-La confortó Bella.-Es sólo que...

-Mira Bella, aprovecharé que estamos solas para darte esto. Unos días antes del accidente estaba paseando con Edward por el centro...El asunto es que me dejó esto para ti. No te lo di antes porque no sabía cuándo sería el momento apropiado. Sé que éste ha llegado.

Con una sonrisa Alice le tendió un hermoso collar. Era una maravillosa cadena de plata con un corazón de cristal.

-Dijo algo que no entendí pero te lo transmito de todas formas, quizás para ti si signifique algo. "Incluso si mi corazón deja de latir".-Alice acomodó la joya delicadamente en el cuello de Bella.-Siempre supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La ola de recuerdos la golpeó fuertemente por lo que tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de su amiga.

-¿Estás bien Bells?

-Claro, sólo necesito salir de aquí. No hagamos esperar a los otros.-Murmuró tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Iremos en mi auto.

-¡No!-Se exclamó Bella. El volvo de Edward seguía en el estacionamiento, no quería venderlo, no podía usarlo; de una manera o de la otra le dolía.-Quiero caminar si no te molesta. Me haría bien tomar un poco de sol.

-Como tú quieras. Le avisaré a Jazz.

-¡Jazzy, soy yo cariño! Sip, estoy con Bella. Llegaremos en veinte minutos porque ella quiere caminar. Sí, eso es una buena señal. Dile a Rose que no se altere y que entretenga a los invitados. Sí, yo también te extraño. Oye estaba pensando...

Dejó a Alice hablando unos pasos detrás, no quería escuchar el resto de la conversación. Ya conocía bien a la parejita y sabía cuando se ponían excesivamente cariñosos.

Disfrutó de la sensación que le proporcionaba los rayos del sol sobre su pálido rostro. Mientras avanzaba tranquilamente por la calle observaba a la multitud pasar. Ancianos sentados sobre unos bancos, jóvenes tomados de la mano, niños jugando...

¡Cuánto le habría gustado tener hijos con Edward! Seguramente ella habría sido una terrible madre, o eso creía, torpe, insegura...En cambio Edward sería el mejor padre, comprensivo, adorable...Y esa estúpida canción volvió a su mente.

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**  
Had some history**

Tuvimos cierta historia

**  
Had a semblance of honesty**

Aparentamos honestidad

**  
All that has changed now**

Todo eso ha cambiado ahora

¿Por qué la vida le arrebataba lo más preciado que había tenido? Maldijo el día en el que dejó a Edward subirse a ese avión rumbo a Italia. ¿Por qué no lo convenció de quedarse, de posponer el congreso de medicina? ¿Por qué aquel avión había tenido que estrellarse? Miró las vitrinas vacías de las tiendas en venta, no tenían vida alguna...Así como todo su ser luego de la muerte de Edward. Más lágrimas, más dolor...

**We shared words**

Compartimos palabras

**  
Only lover speak**

Que sólo los amantes hablan

**  
How can it be**

Cómo puede ser

**  
We are less than strangers**

Somos menos que extraños

Eran jóvenes, se adoraban, se amaban. Nadie lo negaba. ¿Entonces por qué tanta desdicha? Ahora él se había ido de su lado, su alma había sido desgarrada. ¿Por qué no podía ir con él? Su ángel, su luz, su todo...

"Edward" ,susurró, "Edward, llévame a donde sea que estés."

**Oh it hurts to lose in love**

Duele perder en el amor

**  
Let anger and cruelty win**

Dejar la rabia y la crueldad ganar

**  
Its unfair that you doubt your feelings**

No es justo que dudes de tus sentimientos

**  
And that you'll ever love again**

Y que vuelvas a amar

**  
I know that hearts can change**

Sé que los corazones pueden cambiar

**  
Like the seasons and the wind**

Como las estaciones y el viento

**  
But when I said forever**

Pero cuando dije para siempre

**  
I thought that we'd always be friends**

Pensé que siempre serías amigos

Había perdido a Alice dentro de la multitud, seguramente debería de estar histérica. El café de Rosalie no estaba lejos, sabría llegar. Era su lugar favorito con Edward. Fue durante la inauguración que Edward le pidió que fuera su novia. Desde entonces pasaban tardes enteras juntos ahí. Bebiendo café, leyendo, escuchando a Edward tocar el piano, charlando, amándose. Fue ahí que su ángel le propuso matrimonio, fue ahí que ella aceptó.

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**  
Had some history**

Tuvimos cierta historia

**  
Had a semblance of honesty**

Aparentamos honestidad

**  
****All that has changed now**

Todo eso ha cambiado ahora

**We shared words**

Compartimos palabras

**  
Only lover speak**

Que sólo los amantes hablan

**  
****How can it be**

Cómo puede ser

**  
We are less than strangers**

Somos menos que extraños

No quería entrar enseguida, debía despejar su mente. Eligió su banco favorito para esconderse, bajo aquel árbol casi tan verde como los ojos de su esposo. Fue ahí cuando lo vio, observándola fijamente. ¿Con amor, con tristeza? No podía ser, Edward estaba muerto, lo había enterrado. El cuerpo había caído al mar, como todos los otros...Bella se había resignado a no poder volver a atrás. Y ahora, el día de su cumpleaños él volvía a ella. Su mente le estaba jugando trucos sucios. Edward...Se veía tan hermoso, más pálido, aún más perfecto ¿Era incluso posible? Aquel espléndido día soleado comenzó a nublarse, todo se volvió gris, simplemente como solía suceder en Forks. Edward avanzó entre la multitud como si quisiera llegar hasta ella. Daba la sensación que sólo tenía ojos para su Bella, mientras que a su alrededor todo fluía normalmente. Se sentó elegantemente junto a ella, sus ojos traducían ansiedad y nerviosismo. Bella no osaba moverse ni un solo centímetro, en parte para no romper la ilusión y por otra parte porque no sabía si aquel extraño era realmente su Edward.

-Bella.-Le susurró al oído aquella aterciopelada voz, su voz.-Bella mírame, soy yo.

-¿Edward?-Balbuceó la joven.-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Edward posó un mano sobre el rostro de su amada y recorrió con ella una de sus mejillas. Aquel tan ansiado tacto era tan frío, tan marmóreo, era distinto pero adictivo para Bella.

-Lo siento, Bells. ¿Podrías perdonarme princesa?

¡Lo recordaba! Edward no se había olvidado de su apodo especial, gritaba la mente de Bella. Ésta entrelazó con su mano libre la de Edward.

-¿Me llevarás contigo?-Suplicó con el hilo de voz que le quedaba a causa de la emoción.

-Pronto.

Edward la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, tratando de dominarse, de no hacerle daño. Le secó las lágrimas que se precipitaban desde su ojos color chocolate. Le era insoportable tener que vivir así, además de ser un monstruo no podía vivir con la persona que más quería. La única mujer que había amado, la única que lo entendía, la única que poseía su inerte corazón.

-Edward, tu corazón no...

-Shhh, todo está bien Bella. ¿Recuerdas? Incluso si mi corazón deja de latir.

Bella levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez en tres meses sonrió de verdad, se sentía dichosa y plena. Nada importaba, sólo el momento que compartían. Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Alzó suavemente la barbilla de su esposa y rosó con cautela sus labios. Eran tal como los recordaba, suaves, dulces, embriagadores. Bella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y enredo sus dedos en aquellos cabellos de color bronce que tanto extrañaba. Edward lo tomó con un indicio para profundizar el beso. Sus bocas estaban perfectamente sincronizadas y no podían parar de bailar al ritmo de aquel maravilloso compás. Se echaban tanto de menos, pero ya no dolía.

**I thought I saw you yesterday**

Pensé que te vi ayer

**  
I thought I passed you on the street**

Pensé que te crucé en la calle

**  
I swear I saw your face**

Juro que vi tu rostro

**  
I was not imagining**

No estaba imaginando

**  
That you stole a glance my way**

Que robaste una mirada en mi camino

Se separaron a causa de la falta de oxígeno, al menos por parte de Bella quien estaba igual de agitada y sonrosada cada vez que Edward la besaba. Su corazón por fin latía desbocado.

-Bella, amor.-La llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Debo irme…-Murmuró a su pesar.

-¡No!-Gritó aferrándose a su camisa, inhalando su esencia, manteniéndolo a su lado como debía ser.

-Tranquila, volveré. Espera por mí, aguarda el crepúsculo.

Y así como apareció, se esfumó. Bella escrutó el horizonte pero no había rastro suyo. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y sonrió. Así se sentía estar enamorada y ser correspondida. Edward había cumplido su promesa. Cómo, no le importaba.

**You walked away from me**

Te alejaste de mi

**  
****My heart it may be broken**

Mi corazón puede estar roto

**  
But my eyes are dry to see**

Pero mis ojos están secos para poder ver

Se giró y en el lugar que antes había ocupado Edward yacía una rosa roja con una pequeña nota. _"No olvides el crepúsculo. Ahora ve y diviértete en tu fiesta. Feliz cumpleaños. Te ama, Edward"._ Nada podía ahora engañarla, era su caligrafía.

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**  
Had some history**

Tuvimos cierta historia

**  
Had a semblance of honesty**

Aparentamos honestidad

**  
****All that has changed now**

Todo eso ha cambiado ahora

Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta la puerta de entrada. Dudó unos segundos...Todo estaba bien, Edward cumpliría su segunda promesa y volverían a ser uno. Ya no eran unos extraños.

**We shared words**

Compartimos palabras

**  
Only lover speak**

Que sólo los amantes hablan

**  
****How can it be**

Cómo puede ser

**  
We are less than strangers**

Somos menos que extraños

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Recuerden tener piedad que es el primero de la saga que me sale. ¿Reviews?


End file.
